


More Things in Heaven and Earth

by mizface



Series: Heaven and Earth [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever thought of just following the rules?” </p><p>Ray almost grinned at the snark in Fraser’s tone. “There’s more than one way to get the job done, even here," he answered.  "And being an angel doesn’t automatically mean you aren’t a dick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Things in Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/gifts).



Ray worked his way through his file, handing pieces to Fraser once he’d scanned them over. When Fraser let out a surprised huff that sounded suspiciously like a laugh he shot a quick look to see Fraser hiding a smile behind his hand. 

Fraser’s eyes were dancing with suppressed laughter. “I’m sorry, Ray, it’s just… you were a cherub?”

Ray felt his cheeks heat up and glared. “Somebody thought they’d be funny with a punishment, making the guy caught fighting do time with the Love Squad.” He shuddered at the memory. “Worst gig I ever had.”

“Ah. Poetic justice, then.”

“Poetic, flowery, fluffy, _pink_ justice,” Ray said with a scowl. “It sucked.”

Fraser nodded, hints of a smile still playing at the corners of his mouth as he flipped through the pages he held. His expression grew more serious as he read. “You say you were disciplined for fighting?”

“More like teaching other people how to fight,” Ray replied with a shrug. 

“Why?”

“Why was I training them? Because I believe in giving people a chance.” Fraser looked at him, confusion plain on his face. “You ever been to the Ring? Of course you haven’t,” Ray snorted when Fraser shook his head. “It’s rough and dirty and brutal, especially if you go in thinking it can’t be that bad, since it’s part of Heaven.”

“But there are regulations that state that anyone sent to the Ring must be told what to expect.”

“Maybe, but trust me, they stick to the bare minimum. Whoever did my briefing left a lot out.” Ray let that sink in for a few seconds before going on. “So yeah, I was educating the ones who looked like they’d need it, giving them a few tricks and pointers.” He grimaced. “At least until some nit-picky rules-following whistle blower figured out what I was doing.”

Fraser stood straighter, if that was possible, his wings twitching. Ray wondered if Fraser knew they did that when he was pissed, which he obviously was, and just as obviously was trying to hide. Looked like Ray’d touched a nerve.

Ray held up his hands placatingly. “Hey, wasn’t aiming that at you.”

“Are you sure? Because from the sound of it, one would think that you see beings like me as completely ineffective.” Fraser asked.

“Actually, I don’t,” he replied; the look on Fraser’s face told Ray he wasn’t buying it, even though it was the truth. “I just think there’s more than one way to get the job done, even here. And that being an angel doesn’t automatically mean you aren’t a dick. Especially the self-righteous ones.”

“Have you ever thought of just following the rules?”

Ray almost grinned at the snark in Fraser’s tone. “Read my file, you’ll see that I tried that route, but it didn’t work so well. Luckily for me, I got assigned to you,” Ray told him, completely honest. If the ways Fraser’s wings suddenly settled were anything to go by, Ray had startled him out of the snit he’d been working himself into. “We wouldn’t be having this conversation if you were willing to follow orders blindly. Far as I can tell, you’re the only thing keeping me from Ring Nine. You’re just lucky you won’t get sent down if you get caught helping me.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Did he really not know? Ray sighed. “Because there’s no way anyone’s ever gonna send you to the Ring, no matter what you do.”

“I’m not above the law,” Fraser protested.

“Didn’t say you were. But look at you.” He gestured at Fraser’s perfect wings and handsome, clean-cut face and neat appearance. “You’re like the poster boy of nice guys. If you ever got sent to the Ring, people would start seeing the feathered bastards in charge as the assholes they really are. No way would they risk that.” He paused and let that sink in a second or two before adding. “Besides, there’s more than one way to keep a rebellious spirit in check. Me, they give shit jobs and shittier punishments. Try to intimidate me into behaving, and hold out tasty looking carrots every so often to make me hope.”

“And me?”

“I’m guessing scare tactics would only make you more determined to make things right.” He looked Fraser up and down. “No, you they drown in paperwork, all for a good cause, helping people that won’t shake things up one way or the other. And since it is good work, you really can’t complain, even though you know there’s more you could be doing. Though you can bet somebody’s keeping tabs, making sure you never get a chance to see what’s really going on.”

By the way Fraser paled and looked like he was about to drop the stack of papers in his hand, Ray figured he’d been on the money. Not a surprise – reading people had always been a strong suit of his. 

“You’re either fearless or incredibly reckless, if what you’re saying is correct.”

“Please,” Ray said with a dismissive shrug. “I’m practically Condemned, remember? If I’m going down, I’m going down swinging.”

Fraser blinked at that, as if he’d forgotten what had brought Ray to him in the first place. “Don’t count yourself out yet,” he said, a determined look on his face. 

“You sure? Probably not safe to be around a loose cannon like me. I might even be some test for you.”

Fraser quirked an eyebrow and smiled, a cunning, dangerous smile that Ray found he liked. “Then it should be interesting to see how I’m graded.”


End file.
